Alvo Potter e o Segredo do Cristal
by T. M. Forte
Summary: A varinha mantinha-se empunhada ao enlaço dos dedos franzinos. Não vacilara e na pureza de seus onze anos, simplesmente entoou as palavras que martelaram sua mente. O simplório feixe de luz não durou meio segundo sequer, furtando-lhe reações. Por quê? Nesse meio tempo, o outro garoto, o que rastejava ao suplicar em lágrimas aproveitou-se da brecha e partiu.
1. A Marca Negra

De maneira majestosa, o céu petróleo da noite anterior ganhava lentamente uma aquarela de cores: as cores do novo dia. Aos poucos, os pássaros declamavam sua melodia natural acompanhados pelo farfalhar do barulho de suas asas a cortar o alegre céu que rodeava a cidade. Mais um dia se iniciava, de fato. Contudo, não era um dia comum. A padaria da esquina não se prontificou a adornar o perímetro com o almejado cheiro de pão fresco tão pouco os estabelecimentos fizeram questão de escancarar suas pesadas portas metálicas. Aos poucos, o silêncio sucumbia-se aos grunhidos oriundos das silhuetas cerúleas que definhavam vivas pelas ruas da cidade. O cheiro de pão fresco dava lugar ao cheiro de morte, salpicado pela essência do medo: naquela instância, a esperança não era a última que morria.

Uma silhueta passava apressadamente entre as ruelas de Richmond usando apenas um sobretudocomprido e um par de coturnos pretos. O capuz em sua cabeça deixava escondido todo seu cabelo e uma grande parte de seu rosto.

Marchava em direção a uma bela casa amarela, estilo vitoriano, no final da rua Sales Drummond, onde uma mulher com cerca dos seus sessenta e poucos anos se balançava no balanço de madeira na varanda. Estava envolvida por um xale vermelho e um vestido simples preto que chegava até seus tornozelos magros, onde começava suas botas de couro marrom, velhas e surradas, de bico fino. O esmalte vermelho em suas unhas estava começando a descascar e, entre seus dedos, encontrava-se uma piteira com o cigarrojá pela metade.

A pessoa sob o capuz fez um breve aceno com a cabeça ao passar pela portinha de madeira branca, que combinava com as cercas, do jardim. Demorou-se ao passar pelo pequeno caminho de pedras para aproveitar ao máximo o maravilhoso cheiro das gardênias espalhadas por ali.

– Por que a demora, Sidney? – perguntou a mulher após a figura encapuzada se postar ao seu lado e encará-la dando outra tragada no cigarro.

– Se você não tivesse me proibido de aparatar, poderia ter chegado mais cedo, Sibila – rosnou Sidney cerrando os punhos. Sua voz era grossa, talvez estivesse resfriado – Vamos logo, tenho mais o que fazer do que olhar para sua cara velha e enrugada!

Sibila pulou de seu balanço e lançou um olhar mortal para Sidney, que retribuiu com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. A mulher girou sobre os calcanhares e abriu a porta de madeira branca que dava para um belo aposento, grande e espaçoso, com sofás de couro negro, uma lareira e escada em curva de mármore, estantes cheias de enfeites de cristal e livros com capas de couro e um extenso corredor que dava para a cozinha de onde vinha uma mulher jovem, com cerca dos seus vinte e poucos anos, trazendo em uma bandeja de prata dois copos e uma garrafa de vidro cheio de um líquido amarelado e a colocando sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Xerez, Sidney? – perguntou Sibila tirando o cigarro da piteira, o colocando sobre o cinzeiro e derramando o líquido nos copos.

Sidney parou em frente a tal mulher que trouxera a bandeja, era linda, porém o que mais lhe chamava a atenção além dos cabelos louros, os seios avantajados e sua boca rosada era seus perfeitos olhos azuis. Arregalados de uma forma demente e a visão desfocada, como se estivesse morta. Não se mexia nem almenos ao respirar e olhava fixamente para um ponto a sua frente.

– O quê fez com ela? – perguntou Sidney andando em círculos em volta da moça.

– Maldição Imperius – disse Sibila dando de ombros. – Você não esperava que eu lhe receberia na minha casa, não é? – perguntou estendendo o copo para Sidney e dando uma grande golada do seu.

"A história da nossa querida Lauren Hall aqui me chamou a atenção. Como poderia uma mulher tão jovem, bonita e recém-formada na área de direito acabar em um fim de mundo como este? A resposta é muito simples: homem. Lauren, durante a universidade, se envolveu com um de seus professores e dizia estar apaixonada pelo velho, barbudo e milionário, Horácio Allen. Bom, pelo menos, estava até encontrar o desgraçado comendo sua irmã mais nova em seu próprio apartamento. Admito que pensei que a corna viraria as costas e ia embora, mas não. Lauren assassinou os dois a sangue frio, foi lindo. Em um curto espaço de tempo os dois já estavam mortos… Tudo isso usando apenas uma agulha de crochê e ainda conseguiu se livrar de todas as provas, sem nenhum erro. Se mudou para cá há cerca de dois meses tentando recomeçar e esquecer tudo o que ocorreu, como se fosse conseguir. Às vezes me surpreendo com alguns desses trouxas, não são tão diferentes de nós como pensamos."

A mulher soltou uma risada horrenda e malévola como se o que acabara de contar fosse a história mais engraçada que já ouvira na vida.

– Pode ir, estrupício! – mandou e, com um breve aceno de cabeça, Lauren se retirou batendo os saltos de seus sapatos no piso de madeira enquanto os outros dois se dirigiam ao sofá.

O xerez barato que bebiam fedia e o cheiro de cigarro misturado com o perfume doce que Sibila usava fazia com que o estômago de Sidney gritasse por socorro mas, por educação, aceitou tomar mais de um copo com a velha.

– Agora me conte: O quê de tão urgente você tinha para me dizer? – perguntou Sidney batendo o copo sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Só digo se você me explicar o motivo de ainda estar com este capuz sobre a cabeça – riu ela dando outro gole no xerez fedorento.

– Sabe que ninguém pode me reconhecer – sua boca, o único músculo de seu rosto que não estava coberto, tremeu.

– Ninguém lhe reconheceria porque ninguém nunca prestou atenção em uma merda igual a você…

– Já chega! – gritou dando um pulo do sofá e sacando a varinha em direção a bêbada – Não me faça perder a cabeça, Sibila. Depois de tudo que passamos eu não…

– Exato – interrompeu ela dando a última golada no xerez e indo em direção a grande janela ao lado da lareira. – Tudo o que passamos. Tudo o que fizemos. Tudo sem nenhuma resposta de como faríamos para que o Lorde das Trevas retornasse…Até agora.

A pouca parte do rosto de Sidney que não estava coberta pelo capuz empalideceu como uma folha de papel. Depois de anos e mais anos buscando respostas finalmente conseguirão aquilo que mais desejavam no mundo: O renascimento de Lorde Voldemort.

– E c-co-mo f-faremos? – gaguejou Sidney sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação ao ouvir aquela maravilhosa notícia e se esquecendo do estresse que a velha havia lhe feito passar.

– Não faremos nada – disse simplesmente enquanto desenhava algo no vidro da janela com suas unhas compridas. Aquele barulho chegava a dar um certo arrepio na espinha e um frio na barriga de tão horrível que era.

– Do que está falando?

– Tive uma visão. Lorde das Trevas renascerá. Porém, não precisaremos fazer nada além de recebê-lo. Lorde Voldemort renascerá com a ajuda do rebento daquele que o eliminou, o precioso Harry Potter.

Sibila sorria de orelha a orelha ao se virar para encarar Sidney, que caminhou lentamente em direção a vidraça e tocou o desenho com a ponta de seus dedos: Um crânio com uma cobra saindo de sua boca como se fosse uma língua. A Marca Negra.


	2. Família Potter

Alvo Severo Potter, um garoto magricela, cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos extremamente verdes se debruçava na janela de seu quarto no segundo andar da casa número 232, em Godric's Hollow. Vasculhava os céus dia após dia esperançoso de que alguma criaturinha penosa trouxesse no bico aquilo que desejava mais do que tudo no mundo: Sua carta. Sim, sua carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ainda não chegara e, apesar de ter completado seu décimo primeiro aniversario no dia quinze de julho e de já estarem praticamente no final de agosto, não tinha indícios de que algum dia chegaria.

– A coruja só deve ter se desviado da rota – dizia seu pai, tentando acalmá-lo.

_Sim, claro!_ debochava ele em seus pensamentos.

Talvez seu irmão, Tiago, estivesse certo todas as vezes que disse ter grandes chances de Alvo ser um aborto – o que lhe rendeu alguns dias de castigo. _Mas_ _ele pode estar certo!_ sismava Alvo. Não conseguia fazer nem mesmo uma colher se mexer, como poderia desejar ser aceito em uma escola de magia? Até sua irmã de nove anos, Lílian, conseguia fazer seus brinquedos saírem voando pela casa e lá estava ele, isolado em seu quarto aclamando por uma mísera chance de provar a si mesmo que era, de fato, um verdadeiro bruxo.

– Alvo! – gritou sua mãe do andar de baixo da casa – O café da manhã está pronto!

_Eu também estou. Pronto para mais uma sessão de tortura_ pensou ele. Deu um longo suspiro e, sem nem amenos se preocupar em tirar o pijama vermelho xadrez, lançou-se corredor afora. Queria se demorar o bastante pois quanto menos tempo ficava perto de seu irmão, melhor seu humor. Desde que as férias começaram, não houve um só momento que Tiago não contasse a "grande maravilha" que foi seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O garoto fazia questão de esperar Alvo terminar de se acomodar para começar a recontar as suas "grandes aventuras" na escola. _Arrumar confusão com os garotos do quinto ano não é bravura e sim burrice!_

Ao chegar no fim da grande escada em curva, o garoto conseguiu sentir o maravilhoso cheiro de ovos e bacon que sua mãe preparava tão bem. Aproximou-se lentamente do portal que separava a sala de estar com a cozinha e observou sua família. Nunca tinha reparado em como eles eram, de certa forma, normais.

Seu pai, Harry, estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa com o Profeta Diário cobrindo completamente seu rosto. Sua mãe, Gina, estava em pé terminando de fritar o bacon; usava um avental amarelo por cima de um simples vestido comprido marrom e um coque alto prendendo seus cabelos ruivos. Lílian estava deitada no chão de madeira com sua camisola rosa, desenhava algo em uma folha de papel com seus gizes coloridos. Tiago não estava lá, se tivesse sorte e comesse depressa não chegaria a ver o irmão.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou Alvo.

– Al, olha só o que desenhei! – gritou Lílian pulando do chão e correndo em sua direção, agitando a folha. – É a gente! – Eram três bonecos de palitos e um deles com alguns riscos laranjas saindo do topo da cabeça. – Esse é o Ti – ela apontou para o boneco maior, em uma das pontas da folha, com dois pontinhos marrons (o que deveria ser os olhos) e um sorriso no rosto –, essa daqui sou eu – apontou para o boneco menor, na outra ponta, com os riscos laranjas saindo da cabeça, também dois pontinhos marrons e um sorriso – e esse é você – era o boneco do meio, dois pontinhos verdes porém não estava sorrindo.

– Por que eu tô triste? – perguntou ele lançando um olhar curioso para a irmã.

– Você tá assim sempre – respondeu a pequena dando de ombros.

– Parece que temos uma artista na família – disse uma voz atrás do garoto. Tiago tirou o pedaço de papel do irmão mais novo e, depois de analisar bem o desenho e devolvê-lo para a irmã, completou: - Deveríamos emoldurar isso! – ironizou ele com um grande sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lílian abriu um grande sorriso e correu em direção a mãe para mostrar seu desenho._ O que é bom dura pouco_ pensou Alvo revirando os olhos. Tiago ocupou seu lugar a mesa, ao lado direito de Harry, e Alvo ao seu lado.

– Ainda estão procurando o Greyback? – perguntou Tiago repentinamente.

Alvo espantou-se com a pergunta do irmão e virou-se rapidamente para encarar o pai, porém o jornal ainda tampava seu rosto. Na primeira página do Profeta Diário havia a foto de um homem bem forte, alto e magro, com cabelos e bigodes desbotado com o título "LOBO GREYBACK FAZ NOVAS VÍTIMAS" sobre ela. Harry finalmente abaixou o jornal e postou seus belos olhos verdes sob os óculos de aro redondo no filho mais velho.

– Estamos – disse ele com a voz um pouco cansada. – Depois de todos esses anos, ainda não consegui capturá-lo – ele encolheu um pouco os ombros e mirou as costas da esposa. – Tenho que ir ao Ministério para…

– Nem vem! – cortou Tiago, fazendo com que o pai volta-se a mirá-lo – Hoje é sábado! Você prometeu que íamos par'A Toca!

– Fazemos assim, – Harry passou uma das mãos no cabelo negro, ainda úmido, enquanto estudava o filho mais velho com o olhar – eu levo vocês par'A Toca e depois eu vou com o Rony para o Ministério – propôs ele.

– Pode ser – Tiago deu de ombros e fez exatamente o mesmo movimento de bagunçar o cabelo que eu o pai.

– Espere um minuto – pediu Gina se virando para o marido, que fez o mesmo em direção a ela. – O Rony vai dirigir? Não sei o porquê mas não me parece uma boa ideia – disse ela com um belo sorriso e dando uma piscadela para o marido.

– Está bem, eu dirijo – disse Harry entre os risos e voltou a desaparecer atrás do jornal.

– Eu já contei a vocês sobre a vez que enfrentei o Tayler Hill para defender uma garota? – perguntou Tiago lançando um olhar desafiador ao irmão mais novo.

_Será que mamãe e papai ficariam muitos bravos se eu cravasse esse garfo na garganta dele?_ questionava-se Alvo admirando o objeto de prata em sua mão. Assim que o café da manhã terminou, Alvo e seus irmãos foram terminar de arrumar suas coisas, pois passariam o final de semana na linda e velha casa torta com todos seus primos e primas, assim como faziam todo verão antes de ir para Hogwarts. O garoto socava suas roupas dentro de uma mochila amarela que ele usava para ir em sua escola trouxa sem se preocupar se ficariam amassadas ou não. Terminava de calçar seu _All Star_ preto quando ouviu a voz de Tiago, no andar de baixo da casa, chamar:

– Alvo, vamos! – gritou ele – Até a mamãe está pronta! Olha que milagre!

Passou a mochila por um dos ombros e foi ao encontro da família. Harry estava esperando com um elegante traje formal preto e branco, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, no fim da escadaria. Alvo o olhou de cima a baixo assim que se postou ao seu lado, seu pai só usava esse tipo de roupa em duas situações: (a) Casamentos e (b) Enterros.

– Quem morreu? – perguntou o garoto, ainda analisando o pai.

– Temos uma reunião com o ministro da magia hoje – explicou Harry dando de ombros.

– E esse "temos" – manifestou-se Tiago, que estava sentado com um de seus pés no sofá, fazendo as aspas do ar – seria você e o tio Rony?

– Na verdade, é toda a sessão de aurores – respondeu ele se virando para o filho mais velho. – Acho que o Kingsley tem novas informações sobre o paradeiro do Greyback – havia um tom de esperança em sua voz. Harry e Rony caçavam o lobisomem há quase vinte anos e, em todo esse tempo, nunca tiveram a chance de se enfrentar cara a cara.

– E pra quê esse terno? – Tiago fazia um grande esforço para segurar o riso enquanto falava – Está tentando seduzir o ministro, papai? – perguntou o menino fazendo os três Potter explodirem em gargalhadas.

– Na verdade – Harry tentou dizer enquanto ria –, sua mãe me obrigou a colocá-lo.

– Agora tudo faz sentido – falou Alvo se controlando.

– Tiago, tira o pé do meu sofá! – mandou Gina enquanto descia as escadarias com Lílian ao seu lado, ainda usando o belo vestido marrom com sapatilhas bege e os cabelos ruivos, que iam até seus ombros, penteados. O menino não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer e colocou o pé no chão. Lílian podia ser facilmente confundida com uma boneca de porcelana (vestidinho verde, sandálias brancas, os cabelos presos por duas maria chiquinhas e com uma bolsinha rosa nas costas) – Qual é a graça? – perguntou ela se pondo ao lado do marido.

– Nenhuma – disse Harry, ainda sorrindo e esfregando o olho esquerdo com a mão sob os óculos – Então, vamos? – E partiu em direção a porta. O _Nissan Altima_ branco de Harry estava parado na frente da bela casa branca, reluzindo ao sol de agosto. Além da Sra. Jackson, uma mulher de um pouco menos de sessenta que morava em frente a casa da família Potter, que cuidava da sua plantação de angélicas, a rua estava completamente deserta. Harry deu um breve aceno para a vizinha, que respondeu com um "Bom-dia, Sr. Potter!", enquanto desligava o alarme do carro.

– Eu vou na janela! – gritou Tiago, correndo em direção ao carro para ficar atrás do banco do motorista, que não era de mão inglesa.

– E eu na outra! – gritou Alvo, indo para o outro lado do veículo.

– Ah, por que eu sempre tenho que ir no meio? – choramingou Lílian, correndo atrás dos irmãos.

– Porque você é a pirralha da família, Liz – respondeu Tiago abrindo a porta para a irmã mais nova. – Só por esse simples motivo.

Liz engatinhou até o banco do meio, cruzou os braços e ficou de cara amarrada. Quando os outros Potter tomaram seus lugares, Harry deu a partida e logo o automóvel começou a ganhar velocidade. Era uma rua em linha reta e no final dela havia uma grande curva para a direita. O chefe de família acelerou até chegar a 90 km/h, a curva foi se aproximando rapidamente, porém, quando ela finalmente chegou, ele apertou um dos botões ao lado do volante e pronto, o carro estava voando.

Apesar de voar em uma vassoura desde que era criança, Alvo não se sentia muito à vontade em um carro voador, mesmo assim adorava ver o povoado de Godric's Hollow ir diminuindo abaixo dele até finalmente desaparecer de vista entre as nuvens. Após alguns minutos dentro do carro, Liz continuava com a cara amarrada e bufava de raiva. Harry a observava pelo retrovisor e, depois de uma série de novas bufadas, perguntou:

– Qual o problema, princesa? – Tiago e Alvo se entreolharam e compartilharam o mesmo pensamento antes de revirarem os olhos: _Princesinha do papai!_ – Pensei que estava ansiosa em ir par'A Toca.

– Tiago disse que eu sou uma pirralha – dedurou Liz encarando o irmão e, apesar de ter apenas nove anos, tinha o mesmo olhar mortal de sua mãe. Tiago lançou a ela uma cara de poucos amigos, qual os irmãos já estavam acostumados.

– Tiago, dá um tempo – pediu Harry dando lhe um olhar severo pelo espelho.

O garoto simplesmente revirou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou a prestar atenção nas nuvens que passavam ao seu lado. Não demorou muito tempo até que começaram a perder altitude e, logo, estavam estacionando em frente A Toca.

– Finalmente vocês chegaram! – falou uma mulher baixinha e gorducha na entrada da casa, sem nem esperar o carro terminar de pousar. A Sra. Weasley limpava as mãos em seu avental florido enquanto ia em direção a eles. Tiago e Alvo saíram do automóvel e correm em direção à avó – Será que vocês não param de crescer? – perguntou ela aos risos quando os dois meninos lhe deram um grande abraç que terminou de acariciar os cabelos rebeldes, castanhos e um pouco cacheados de Tiago e os liberou de seu abraço de urso, perguntou: – Querido, por que não corta esse cabelo? Está parecendo uma garota…

– Vovó! – exclamou Tiago um pouco ofendido.

– Só disse a verdade – ela deu uma piscadela. Pôs uma das mãos em cada um dos garotos e aproximou seu rosto dos deles. – Digam-me uma coisa: sua mãe anda alimentando vocês direito? – sua voz era quase um sussurro – Estão tão magrinhos…

– É claro que eu estou alimentando os meus filhos direito, mamãe! – Gina, que não estava muito longe dali e vinha segurando a mão do marido e da filha, se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

– Nunca se sabe, querida – sorriu a Sra. Weasley abrindo os braços em direção à Liz.

Tiago puxou Alvo pelo pulso em direção a casa resmungando algo como "Não tem nada errado com o meu cabelo!" e deixando os outros para trás. Deixaram as mochilas sobre a mesa da cozinha e foram em direção ao jardim, onde havia uma versão um pouco menor de um campo de quadribol. Os dois garotos ficaram boquiabertos com aquilo.

– Legal, não? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás deles, despertando-os do transe – Já está a venda nas Gemialidades Weasleys.

– Fred! – saudou Tiago, dando um grande abraço no seu primo favorito. Tiago havia nascido no mesmo dia que os gêmeos Weasley, por isso, Harry e Gina pediram para que Jorge fosse seu padrinho o que, mais tarde, fez com que o garoto ficasse extremamente parecido com os gêmeos (como se não bastasse ter a personalidade do pai e do padrinho de Harry).

– Quer ver as novas encomendas? Chegou ontem os novos explosivos de bosta! Temos muito que preparar para esse ano! – disse ele dando uma piscadela para o primo.

– Então o quê ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos logo! – e correram para dentro da casa.

_Vai ser um longo final de semana_… pensou Alvo com um sorriso no rosto. Girou sobre os calcanhares e foi em direção a bela ruiva sentada embaixo de uma árvore lendo _Hogwarts, uma história – O início de uma nova era por Hermione Jean Granger Weasley._


	3. Coruja-das-torres

Rosa lia aquele mesmo livro, pelo menos, uma vez por semana desde o dia em que sua carta chegara e nem se preocupou em olhar para o primo, que sentou ao seu lado, quando perguntou:

– Você sabia que havia sete passagens secretas em Hogwarts mas elas foram lacradas antes da Segunda Guerra Bruxa?

– Sabia, sim – respondeu Alvo, dando de ombros. – Você deve ter me recitado esse livro umas cem vezes, Rosa.

– E mesmo assim você ainda não se deu o trabalho de lê-lo – comentou ela virando a página do grosso livro e revirando os belos olhos azuis.

Rosa e Alvo eram bem mais do que apenas primos, eram grandes amigos. A ruiva sempre foi sua confidente para todas as horas e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela descobriria o motivo para ele estar tão infeliz. Depois de alguns instantes e longos suspiros finalmente disse:

– Você vai para Hogwarts sem mim – a reação de Rosa foi inesperada. Ela fechou o livro rapidamente e se virou para Alvo, fazendo-o dar um pequeno salto, e o encarou como se fosse a coisa mais curiosa e horrível de todo o mundo, o que fez com que ele ficasse um pouco envergonhado.

– Sua carta ainda não chegou? – Seus belos olhos azuis estavam pregados nos dele e a ruiva pretendia a respiração, como se o primo fosse uma bomba que a qualquer momento explodiria.

– Não – respondeu Alvo voltando sua atenção para a casa torna, bem longe do olhar curioso e constrangedor de Rosa –, e não acredito que um dia ela vá chegar – ele deu outro suspiro antes de completar: – Tiago talvez esteja certo, sobre mim. Talvez eu seja mesmo um aborto…

– Cala essa boca! – mandou a menina com a voz esganiçada e dando um tapa no braço de Alvo, fazendo com que ele voltasse a mirá-la nos olhos – Você não é um aborto! Você não vai me deixar sozinha em Hogwarts! – a cada nova palavra que saia de sua boca, Rosa aproximava mais seu rosto do de Alvo, e ele fazia o movimento contrário – A coruja só deve ter se perdido ou algo assim! Sabia que o índice de corujas que…

– Será que podemos mudar de assunto? – pediu Alvo já cansado daquela conversa e empurrando, de leve, a prima para longe dele – Desculpe, mas não me interesso nem um pouco por nenhum índice – ele abraçou seus joelhos e observou seu tio, Jorge, sacar a varinha e fazer o campo de quadribol ficar do tamanho de uma maquete.

– Ahn… Claro – Rosa parecia meio decepcionada por não terminar de compartilhar seu conhecimento sobre as corujas, por mais entediante que fosse. – Viu o jogo dos Chudley Cannos ontem? Papai quase teve um ataque quando acabou – revirou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou a abrir seu livro.

A Sra. Weasley conseguiu convencer Harry e Rony a ficar para o almoço sem fazer muito esforço. "Kingsley pode esperar um pouco, Harry!" dizia Rony com os olhos brilhantes. Harry, Rony e o Sr. Weasley sacaram as varinhas e fizeram com que a mesa da cozinha e outras duas flutuassem para fora da casa e se postassem uma ao lado da outra para que todos pudessem ficar juntos enquanto desfrutavam aquele maravilhoso almoço. Logo, os Weasley e os Potter já estavam sentados e enchendo os pratos com a maravilhosa carne com batata, purê e espiga de milho que a Sra. Weasley preparava tão bem.

– Carlinhos não vem, outra vez? – perguntou Gui antes de colocar um grande pedaço de carne na boca.

– Não – respondeu a Sra. Weasley dando uma garfada no purê. – Seu irmão finalmente conseguiu encontrar um dragão da Tasmânia fêmea ou algo assim então…

– Então o nosso querido irmão preferiu ficar com uma criatura que solta fogo do que com a própria família – completou Jorge dando de ombros. – Eu não o culpo, Percy está aqui também.

– Jorge, seu… - começou Percy já com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

De repente, algo mergulhou em alta velocidade dos céus e começou a voar sobre a grande família. Fleur se assustou com o berro que sua filha, Victoire, deu e derrubou todo o suco de abóbora em seu vestido verde enquanto os outros abriam espaço para a coisa passar ou, assim como Jorge, ria escandalosamente.

A coisa era, na verdade,uma bela coruja-das-torres carregando em suas patas sete cartas amarradas por um fino fio. Ao passar por Harry, ela largou o pacote de cartas e voou até a cabeça de Tiago onde o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos negros e de cabeça para baixo.

– Oi, Hércules! – saudou Tiago a bela coruja enquanto levava umas bicadinhas na ponta do nariz.

– Drrroga! – exclamou Fleur tentando tirar a mancha de suco do vestido com um dos guardanapos brancos. – Crrriaturrra horrrível!

– Está falando da coruja ou do Tiago? – perguntou Fred II limpado as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto tentava parar de rir, assim como seu pai.

– Os dois! – gritou ela – Esse bicho pavorrroso só poderrria perrrtencerrr a uma peste como Tiago Sirrrius Potterrr

– O quê foi que você disse do meu filho, Fleuma? – perguntou Gina enfurecida se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a loura, que estava na outra ponta da mesa.

– Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, minha querrrida! – esnobou-se Fleur jogando sua cabeleira loura para o lado e também indo em direção a Gina, com os punhos cerrados.

Harry largou as cartas trazidas por Hércules em cima da mesa e ele e Gui saltaram de suas cadeiras para tentar controlar suas esposas.

– Gina, por favor, se acalme… – pediu Harry tentando mantê-la o mais distante possível da loura, segurando seus ombros.

– Eu não quero ficar calma! – exclamou Gina tentando avançar na cunhada – Já estou cansada dessa "frrrancessinha" ai – a ruiva imitou o sotaque de Fleur e deu uma risada maldosa.

– Orrra, sua… – rosnou Fleur com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. Gui a segurava pelos braços, mas, mesmo com aquele abraço de urso, ela conseguia se mexer.

– Gina, pare com isso! – mandou a Sra. Weasley se levantando de sua cadeira – Vocês são duas mulheres adultas, tenha dó!

– Deixa, mamãe – pediu Jorge com um grande sorriso. – Não existe nada mais divertido do que duas mulheres quase se matando! – Angelina, a esposa de Jorge, deu um pequeno tapa no braço do marido, porém, ele continuou sorrindo.

– A coisa mais divertido além de duas mulheres brigando é ter duas mulheres brigando por você – sussurrou Alvo para Tiago, por cima da mesa.

– Tirando o fato de que uma delas é a minha mãe, é legal sim – sussurrou Tiago de volta com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Depois de alguns xingamentos, mais por parte da Sra. Weasley do que por Gina ou Fleur,todos voltaram aos seus lugares e continuaram seu almoço, porém, as duas cunhadas trocavam olhares ferozes, mas ninguém foi louco o bastante para interrompê-las até que Hermione decidiu puxar assunto:

– Então, Tiago, ansioso para a volta às aulas? – ela deu um sorriso nervoso quando percebeu que Gina ainda matava Fleur com os olhos.

– Não muito, se você quer saber – respondeu o garoto dando de ombros sem tirar os olhos de seu prato.

– Não acredito! – disse Harry de repente em voz alta fazendo com que Hermione se assusta-se e olha-se espantada para ele.

– O quê é? – perguntou Tiago cerrando os olhos para o pai – Só porque é Hogwarts não quer dizer que eu sou obrigado a gostar de ter aulas de História da Magia! O Binns é um saco!

– Não estou falando disso, Tiago – Harry revirou os olhos e abriu um grande sorriso – Essa carta é para o Alvo!

– O quê?! – perguntou o menino se engasgando com o suco que tomava – Pra mim?!

– Parece que você vai para Hogwarts – Harry tentava esconder sua animação quando passou a carta por cima da mesa. Alvo estava perplexo demais para ouvir o que o pai dizia quando pegou a carta endereçada com tinta verde para Alvo S. Potter, jardim, 11ª cadeira do lado direito, A Toca.

Ele tirou o selo vermelho com cuidado para não rasgar e leu o que a carta dizia:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Diretora: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Transfiguradora Sênior, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado, Sr. Potter_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Neville Longbottom_

_Diretor Substituto_

As perguntas queimavam em sua cabeça: _Fui aceito? Fui aceito mesmo? Realmente vou para Hogwarts?_ O garoto estava boquiaberto porém nem um som saia de sua boca, sabia que todos olhavam para ele, mas decidiu ficar lá apreciando a maravilhosa sensação de ter finalmente recebido sua carta por mais alguns instantes.

– Realmente fiquei surpresa quando descobri que o Neville era o vice-diretor… – começou Hermione.

– Eu vou para Hogwarts! – Alvo explodiu de felicidade. A maioria dos Weasley saudaram o garoto com uma salva de palmas, tapinhas nas costas e palavras de incentivo. – Este é o melhor dia da minha vida!

– Nossa, vida interessante a sua – debochou Tiago com o rosto apoiado na mão.

– Cala a boca, Tiago – mandou Rosa ainda olhando para Alvo – Eu disse que sua carta ia chegar. Por que você não presta atenção no que eu digo? – perguntou ela com um ar de superioridade.

– O quê importa? – perguntou ele ainda olhando para a carta em suas mãos – O importante é que eu vou para Hogwarts!

– Vai direto para a Sonserina, isso sim – disse Tiago lançando um olhar provocativo para o irmão. Alvo tirou os olhos da carta e encarou o irmão de volta, assustado. _Vou para Sonserina?!_

– Tiago… – começou Harry ao ver a reação do filho do meio.

– Vai dizer que ele não tem chances de ir para a Sonserina? – perguntou o menino dando um pequeno sorriso – Bem, eu diria que as cores da Sonserina combina com os teus olhos, Alvinho.

Gina beliscou Tiago de leve sob a mesa para que ele parasse de tentar colocar medo no irmão, o que já era tarde demais. O garoto encarava sua carta com os belos olhos verdes arregalados e amedrontados. Não quero ir para a Sonserina! pensava ele enquanto tentava terminar de comer o que ainda estava em seu prato, tentativa em vão. Tiago ria baixinho com uma das mãos cobrindo sua boca enquanto Harry lançava-lhe um olhar de desaprovação; o garoto parecia nem se importar com o fato de quase todos seus parentes estarem com vontade de te esganar e voltou sua atenção para sua carne com batatas.

– Papai! – chamou Liz na outra ponta da mesa, ao lado de seu avô.

– Diga, princesa – disse Harry abrindo um belo sorriso branco para a ruivinha.

– Cadê a minha carta de Hogwarts? A do Al chegou e a minha não – o sorriso dele desapareceu por completo, como explicaria aquilo para sua pequena princesinha?

– Aposto dez galeões como você preferiria estar com um dragão, assim como Carlinhos, do que ter que encarar isso, não é, Harry? – riu Jorge ao ver a reação do cunhado.

– Então? – perguntou a garota que observava as cartas na mão de Harry.

– Bem… Sabe o quê é princesa… Vo-você só tem nove anos… Sua carta não vai vir, agora – Harry parou de falar e tentou encontrar as palavras adequadas para explicar a pequena Liz que ainda não receberia sua tão desejada carta.

– Como assim? – perguntou ela pulando de sua cadeira e com, para o desespero de Harry, os olhinhos lacrimejando.

– Desculpe, princesinha – Harry se levantou de sua cadeira e foi em direção a pequena e se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura dela. – Já conversamos sobre isso. Sua carta só chegará quando você completar onze anos mas…

– EU QUERO IR AGORA! – gritou ela com as bochechas vermelhas e as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos castanhos, agora vermelhos e inchados. Harry olhou para os lados a procura de alguém que lhe ajudasse com a situação mas, quando se virou novamente para a filha, ela já estava correndo em direção a casa com Hugo, o filho mais novo de Rony que estava sentado ao seu lado, em seus calcanhares.


End file.
